


insert rlly cool title

by LolIwantToDie



Category: Baldenki group chat
Genre: F/F, Hhhhhh, How Do I Tag, This is Bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolIwantToDie/pseuds/LolIwantToDie
Summary: Cry accidentally summons a certain Demon. Now that she is here, she doesn't feel like leaving, so the girl has (quite literally) a demon hovering over her shoulder. Poor her. But, what can she do? Mal is actually very handy.





	insert rlly cool title

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryEden/gifts).



Cry is just your average law-abiding citizen. She has dark brown hair and a good sense of justice. In short: she is the most bland person you'll ever meet (imnotseriousthough who do you take me for a fool??i would never).  
Is this a problem? No, not really. It just means she goes to work and comes home from work, like everyone else. She says her prayers before meals and enjoys a beer now and then. Normal stuff. So, why was today any different from the rest of the days in his life? Why did she decide, today, of all days, to cut her hand on the side of her desk and bleed into the carpet? That's going to stain. Poor child. This was new a carpet too. She'd saved up for it.  
She frowned at the small pool of blood on the floor. She'd better clean that up before it stained. Whoops. Too late for that now. The blood seeped into the carpet and touched the cement beneath. There was no getting out of this. She'd stare at that spot for the rest of her life, (or for as long as she lived in this location) and silently curse her existence. She didn't even think her cut was that deep. Why did the blood have to spill out of control?

The lights flickered. At first Cry thought it was just one of those freak things. Maybe the power was going to go out. Nope. The lights flickered again. Okay, strange, maybe she should go check the circuit breaker. Double nope. Her house shook (shooketh*). That was weird. This wasn't a normal place for earthquakes. What kind of sorcery was going on?! She stumbled over to the window (as best she could without falling over and hurting herself once again) but the rest of the neighbourhood was fine. It was just her house that was shaking. But, then the shaking stopped, instantly. Cry wasn't sure what to think at this point. Maybe her house was haunted. That seemed about right. These things happen, don't they?

The lights shut off. Cry was now fully concerned about her safety. Should she call an exorcist? A priest? An exorcist and a priest? Would the Pope have a telephone line? Maybe she should just move after this. Yeah. That sounds good.  
A small glowing light appeared over the carpet stain. That glowing light turned into a figure. That figure turned into a person. And then, all light stopped shining. Cry couldn't tell what the person looked like now. She could only see a basic outline and glowing eyes. Glowing gold eyes. It kind of reminded her of a cat. Well, whatever it was, it certainly looked mischievous, maybe even dangerous.  
"Why have you summoned me? Lowly human, speak," a voice resounded off the walls. Cry was really contemplating that exorcist now. But, maybe this unknown entity was nice? Maybe it would just leave if requested?  
"Uh, hi," Cry began, she kind of felt embarrassed about this whole situation. She couldn't tell you why she was embarrassed though. She just sort of was. "My name is Cry. Nice to meet you, ghost thing, but, uh, can you leave? I didn't mean to summon you, I just cut myself like an idiot and, uh, this happened."  
The lights automatically turned on, revealing the figure she was speaking to. A woman stood before her wearing white. Her hair was dark brown, short and curly, her eyes were definitely golden. Gold confirmed. But, she wasn't a cat. Cry was a little disappointed. A talking cat would be fun. She would want to keep a talking cat. Or even a talking dog, for that matter.

"Well, that's boring," the woman crossed her arms and stared at the blood stain on the carpet, "you summoned me without even trying! Here I was, placing my summoning circles in random locations to cause some mayhem, and you just summon me by accident. I am offended. I am truly hurt. Now what am I supposed to do? How are you going to make this up to me?" her voice wasn't as powerful as it had been. Was that for dramatic effect? 

"Look, uh, ghost thing, you can go back to wherever you came from. I'm really sorry for summoning you," Cry scratched the back of her neck and looked to the side. Yep. She was feeling guilty over a ghost. But, the thing is, this person isn't even a ghost.  
"Listen," the woman pointed at Cry, "I'm not a 'ghost thing' I'm a powerful demon. I'm a lord of demons. At least call me 'demon thing' if you have to. But, I most certainly, am not a ghost. Now, if you aren't going to sell your soul, can you at least say so? I am a busy person."  
"You just said that you were bored and were placing summoning circles places, how does that make you 'a busy person'?" Cry raised an eyebrow. The demon opened her mouth to speak but then quickly closed it. The human had a point. She messed up. Curses.

"Well, in any case," the demon began, "you're stuck with me until you die, I get your soul, or the summoning circle is broken," she said, masterfully attempting to change the subject. It didn't work. Cry noticed. Cry always notices. She has two kids. You can't be a parent without noticing these things, trust me.  
"Don't change the subject because you feel like it," Cry frowned.  
"I'm a demon, I can do what I want," the demon frowned too, before crossing her arms and tapping her foot.  
"Well, demon, do you have a name?" Cry asked. Why wasn't she more concerned with the fact that this mysterious demon showed up? And said she wasn't planning on leaving? Cry is far too accepting of things. Honestly.

"I have many names. Which one do you want?"  
"Whatever is most recent? Or whichever one you like the most?"  
"Hm," the demon thought for a while before answering, "Mal. Because, why not?"  
Cry smiled and outstretched her hand, "pleasure to meet you, Mal." The demon stared at her hand as if it was some foreign object. She didn't shake it and she didn't respond. Instead, she just sighed. This woman doesn't care about her being a demon at all. Who is the real monster here? Should Mal be concerned? Maybe this human was a lunatic. No, she most definitely was one. Mal made a mental note to keep an eye on her.  
"Yeah," the demon replied, "pleasure to meet you too."


End file.
